SoR vs Psykiatrikern
by Andlachiel
Summary: Sagan om Ringen-karaktärer på besök hos en Psykiatrikern, och resultatet blir ju rätt förvirrande.


Jag fick en liten galen ide, började leka med manuskriptet till första filmen och det här är det konstiga resultatet. Jag är medveten om att det är galet, men det är ju jag med, så det är förstårligt. Självklart tillhör inte karaktärerna mig. Psykiatrikern är min men den existerar ju egentligen inte ens…

•°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°•

*Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Galadriel, Arwen, Elrond, Haldir, Bilbo, Saruman och Gollum kommer in genom dörren till psykiatrikerns rum*

Psykiatrikern: Välkomna hit! Var snälla och sätt er på sofforna, så vi kan börja. Så… Ni är alla här för att ni har lite problem, vissa mer än andra. *kastar en irriterad blick på Merry och Pippin som genast leker med den stackars guldfisken i skålen på skrivbordet* 

*Merry och Pippin som råkar hälla ut en hel del vatten från skålen på psykiatrikern*

Galadriel: Will you look into the mirror?

Psykiatrikern: Nej tack, det behövs inte. Jag vet att mitt hår ser förskräckligt ut. *ser strängt på Merry och Pippin*

Sätt er ni två!  *de två bråkstakarna sätter sig också i sofforna*

Jag hade tänkt att vi skulle börja med erat gemensamma problem, och jag undrar nu: vad är det för något som gör att ni alla slåss så vildsint om den där ringen?

Gollum/Smeagol: Shire! Baggins!

Psykiatrikern: Tack Gollum, men vi vet redan var ringen är. Frodo här har den ju. *pekar på Frodo, om nervöst skruvar på sig på sin plats i soffan innan han går och lägger ringen på skrivbordet i rummet* Jag vill bara veta vad det är för speciellt med den.

Boromir: It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor.

Frodo: Mordor?!

Psykiatrikern: Snälla, avbryt inte varandra hela tiden! Fortsätt Boromir.

*dörren öppnas igen och Gandalf klampar in*

Frodo: You're late.

Gandalf: A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to.

Psykiatrikern: Välkommen Mr Grå, var snäll och sätt dig nu. Var va vi nu?

*Merry hoppar förskräckt upp ur soffan*

Merry: Ahhh. Ohhh. I think I've broken something. *plockar fram en av Legolas' pilar, sönderbruten*

Psykiatrikern: Merry, du måste lära dig att vara med försiktig med andras ägodelar.

*Merry tittar skuldmedvetet ner i golvet*

Psykiatrikern: Då fortsätter vi… Vi pratade om ringen. Vems är den egentligen?

Gollum/Smeagol: My own. My Preciousss...

Psykiatrikern: Men Gollum, vi har redan diskuterat det här ju. Det var ju inte din!

*Gollum hänger sorgset med huvudet*

Psykiatrikern: Seså, ta det inte så hårt… *klappar tröstande på Gollums huvud*

*tittar lite närmare på ringen och tar upp den*

Elrond: Cast it into the fire. Destroy it!!!

Psykiatrikern: Lugna ner dig Mr Elrond. Vi behöver inte förstöra den. Men du verkar ha ett behov att bränna upp saker. Det är ett allvarligt problem. Jag får se om jag kan boka en ny tid för dig också lite senare. 

Sam: I heard raised voices...

Psykiatrikern: Men lilla Sam, hör du röster? Du kanske borde komma tillbaka själv lite senare. Det kan faktiskt vara väldigt allvarligt. Det är inte säkert att de rösterna är vänliga.

Gandalf: Mellon.

Psykiatrikern: Tyvärr Mr Grå, men vi har inga meloner här inne. Går det bra med ett äpple istället?

*Gandalf får ett äpple*

Pippin: What about second breakfast?

Psykiatrikern: Jag är ledsen Mr Pippin, men du får vänta med din andrafrukost. Vi har ju faktiskt ett möte här. Ni borde ätit innan ni kom hit.

*i en soffa längre bort sitter Aragorn och Arwen tillsammans* *Arwen ger just Aragorn en röd karamell hon tagit från godisburken som står på skrivbordet*

Aragorn: You cannot give me this.

Arwen: It is mine to give to whom I will.

Psykiatrikern: Ursäkta att jag stör, men var snälla ni två och var tysta när andra försöker prata. Och ät inte upp alla karameller.

Saruman: Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-carinnar!

Psykiatrikern: Men snälla Mr Saruman, prata så vi andra förstår också. Vill du också ha en karamell kanske? *räcker fram Saruman en, som snabbt rycker åt sig den*

*Alla sitter knäpptysta, det enda som hörs är någons högljudda andetag hörs i hela rummet*

Haldir: The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark.

*Gimli ger Haldir en väldigt sur blick*

*efter 10 minuter*

Gimli: What are we waiting for?!

Psykiatrikern: Det ska vara med mer personer på det här mötet. De kommer nog snart.

*en lätt knackning på dörren*

Bilbo: No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!

*knackningen slutar tvärt*

Psykiatrikern: Det där var elakt Bilbo! De får också komma in, eftersom jag bjudit in de. Det är meningen att de ska hjälpa er att bli av med eran fiendeskap. *går och öppnar dörren*

*några nervösa orcher kommer insläntandes och sätter sig på sofforna*

Legolas: Orcs! *Legolas, Aragorn och de andra beväpnar sig*

Psykiatrikern: Nej! Ge mig vapnen! Ni är alla här för att ni ska kunna sluta slåss!

Aragorn: You have my sword.

Legolas: And you have my bow.

Gimli: And my axe.

Psykiatrikern: Tack killar, bra att vi kan samarbeta med det här. *tar emot vapnen och stoppar undan de* Slappna av nu. Ingen ska skada någon annan. Vi är här allihopa för att ta hand om era problem och sluta kriga.

*återigen knackar någon på dörren*

Psykiatrikern:  Kom in!

*två varelser kommer in, sätter sig ytters motvilligt ner*

Legolas: Goblins!

Psykiatrikern: Snälla Mr Legolas, lugna ner dig. Jag personligen tycker att ni borde sluta bråka med orcherna, och de andra också så klart. Ni borde leva ifred allihopa!

* de goda blänger ondsint på orcherna, som skrämt reser sig upp och springer ut ur rummet med de 2 vettskrämda varelserna hack i häl*

Aragorn: Let's hunt som orcs! *reser sig upp*

*Gimli och Legolas nickar ivrigt och springer med Aragorn ut, samma väg som de onda nyss sprungit*

Saruman: Hunt them down!

Psykiatrikern: Men Saruman, var inte ni på orchernas sida nyss?

*Saruman ser för ett ögonblick ut att slås av en tanke och springer fram till fönstret och flyger iväg*

*Arwen och de andra springer ut genom dörren, medans Gollum hoppar ut genom fönstret och klättrar ner via stuprännan*

*rummet blir tom, förutom psykiatrikern*

Psykiatrikern: Jaha, det ser ut som det kommer fortsätta ändå, det här kriget om den lilla ringen… Jag undrar varför den är så viktigt för de… *tar upp ringen, som Frodo lämnat på skrivbordet och sätter på den på fingret*

Moahahaha! Nu ska jag ta över världen helt själv och ingen kan stoppa mig! *tar av ringen*

Väldigt konstigt med så mycket bråk över en ring…

*lägger ringen på skrivbordet igen och lämnar rummet*

•°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°••°*°•

Om du orkat läsa ända hit ner kan du väl vara snäll och säga vad du tycker om det också? *hundvalpsögon*


End file.
